


"I Love You"

by Whiteheart97



Series: Malec Week 2016 [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 7: Missing Scene Day, Fluff fluff fluff everywhere, M/M, Malec Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteheart97/pseuds/Whiteheart97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Day 7 (August 19th): Missing Scene Day - Share a headcanon scene with us, that you would love to see made canon in the upcoming TV-show Shadowhunters"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was last day of Malec Week :'(  
> I intended to post this yesterday night, but my friends (literally) dragged me out of my house and I couldn't post it.
> 
> So for the last day of Malec Week 2016 I have this super little scene that I wrote a few months ago. A friend of mine gave me the idea, and in that moment I was planning to use it for my fic "Love Bites, Love Bleeds... Love Lives", but then this sounded like a much better idea.
> 
> I'd really love to see this scene in the show, wouldn't it be great with our amazing Matt and Harry bringing this scene to life? It gives me all the feels *.*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, and that you had a very happy Malec Week.  
> (Next time I come to Ao3 will be to update one of my on-progress fics, I promise)
> 
> All the love!!! ♥♥♥  
> -C

_ “I Love You" _

 

Magnus shut the front door closed with enough force to knock it down. Alec, who had entered the loft before him, turned around to look at his boyfriend.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you today?” he asked, practically yelling.

“What is wrong with me? Are you serious right now, Alexander?” Magnus asked in an equally loud voice. He was really pissed off; Alec didn’t even know why.

“Yes!” Alec yelled. “Seriously, what the actual fuck, Magnus? Ever since we rescued Jace a few weeks ago you’ve been so upset, and I don’t have any idea why you’re acting so strange. And now suddenly you’re so pissed, what has gotten your pants in a twist?”

“What has…? What has…? HA. Don’t make me laugh, Alec, you know perfectly well what’s wrong here” Magnus retorted, even angrier if that was possible.

“Sorry, but you’ll have to tell me yourself, because I’m at a loss here” Alec pleaded, starting to calm down.

“Okay, Alec, I’ll tell you what’s wrong" Magnus started to relax as well. "What is wrong is that you still feel something for Jace” he blurted out. Alec looked startled at his boyfriend, as if he had suddenly grown a second head. Magnus seemed to have not noticed his expression, because he went on. “And it pisses me off because I love you; and yes, I got jealous every time you talk to him, and especially when you look at him as if he is your whole world, because I’d love it’d be me the one you look at like that!”

“Magnus, what are you talking about? Have you lost your fucking mind?” Alec asked, seemingly equally as pissed at his boyfriend’s lack of trust on his feelings towards him. “I love…” but Magnus cut him off.

“Jace” he ‘completed’. “We all know that you love Jace. I know it, your sister knows it, biscuit knows it, even Sheldon knows it. Everyone in this goddamn world knows that you’re in love with Jace! I get it, okay?!

Alec rushed towards him and cupped his face with his hands lovingly. “You” he finished. “I love you” he repeated.

Magnus looked taken aback for a moment. “Wait, what?”

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes and simply chuckled instead. “Of course I love you, you dumbass” he said once again. “And of course I love Jace, but he is my brother, he’s not the man I’m in love with, because that’s you. I love you, Magnus”

 

Magnus stared at him with wide eyes, at a loss of words for the first time in a long, long time. Alexander loved him. His beautiful Shadowhunter loved him. Was that even real or was he having a really good dream?

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, a slightly concerned tone to his voice. Magnus looked up at him. “Are you OK?”

Magnus nodded without hesitation and threw his arms around Alec’s neck. “I love you too, Alexander”

 

Alec smiled down at him and leaned forward to press his lips to Magnus’ in a soft, lingering kiss.

And in that moment, Magnus couldn’t care less if that was a dream or real life. Alec loved him, and he loved Alec. That was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
